Colorblind
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Inspired by a small detail in the movie. Ruth sits by the window, waiting


**Title**: Colorblind  
><strong>Author<strong>: Chantel  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG, if that.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Fried Green Tomatoes, or the rights to it. I've no affiliation with the novel, the movie, or the author. This is all non-profit imagination.  
><strong>The title is inspired by the song, Colorblind<strong> by The Counting Crows. Which I also do not own.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inspired by a small detail in the movie. Ruth sits by the window, waiting.  
><strong>ReviewsFeedback: **Would love to hear your comments. Seriously, send em my way. Please? And thank you!

**Authors Note**: Soooo this is for **Penny**. Because she loves these two as much as I do, and because she's and awesome sauce bestie. I hope I've done it justice, and that she, and you, enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Old wood groans softly under the weight of her feet as she walks towards the chair. It's early morning, the dawn of another day, as Ruth slips quietly through the upstairs hallway. Sunlight cascades in through the window, spilling its warm rays into the house.<p>

Ruth pulls the chair back slightly and takes her spot in front of the old window.

Ruth has never been very fond of this house. The rooms are as cold as Franks hands. The ceilings are too high. The walls are deceiving, painted brightly and covered in art in an effort to conceal the holes her husband put in them. Everything about this house reeks of Frank Bennett. Even the squeak of the wooden flooring causes her cringe- it reminds her of how amplified the sound can be when she's been thrown to the floor. There's nothing quite like the way Franks footsteps sound, creaking under his boots, as he stomps angrily towards her injured body. No, Ruth thinks, she's never been very fond of this house at all.

Even the window she sits at now is cracked slightly, marring the world outside of it. The glass is warn from years of rain and there is a layer of film on the outer side that blurs everything together in a couple of places. Ruth hates it here. But she sits, waiting.

She watches as the tress sway gently in the morning breeze and wraps her arms around her stomach. It's a nice day outside. The sky is caught between red-orange dawn and a bright blue day. She imagines it would be beautiful, if not for the foggy glass, obstructing her view.

Ruth thinks about the way the sky in Alabama looked on the last morning of her stay. Idgie had broken into her room in the middle of the night, muttering something about the temperature and stuffing her bag full of linens before escorting her swiftly out of the house and towards a large field nearby. Ruth had grumbled a few sleepy words out to the blonde before quietly accepting that she awake for the day now.

The night air bit lightly at her arms as they sat in the field together. Idgie gave a chuckle when she noticed the goosebumps and wrapped her in a blanket. Ruth laid her head against her friends shoulders when she realized Idgie intended to kept her arms in place around her. She didn't mind. There was something safe about being in those arms.

"Idgie, what are we doing here?" she had asked finally.

"Waitin'," Idgie replied.

Ruth straightened up at that, looking the other girl in the eye. "For?"

She watched as Idgie huffed and rolled her eyes. The blonde retracted her arms and rested them against her knees, "Jeez Ruth, trust me why don't ya? They don't call it a 'surprise' for nothin'."

The teasing tone in Idgie's voice, mixed with the half smile on her face made Ruth's stomach do a tiny summersault. But it had been the way the moonlight reflected off of Idgie's eyes that made her heart skip a beat and speed up. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she shoved her friend playfully to distract from it, "Well fine, then. Rob me of my beauty sleep. It will be your fault when mirrors start to crack " She returned jokingly.

Idgies eyes were trained on hers. Deep, careful eyes that were usually so guarded, left open for Ruth to gaze through as freely as she pleased.

"Trust me," Idgie whispered softly, "Ain't nothin', nowhere that could make you anything less than beautiful."

Her eyes were intense as she spoke the words. It surprised Ruth. Her words were so honest and compassionate. Even her voice was gentle and lacked the usual mirth it had to it.

Ruth leaned in and pressed her lips to Idgies before she could stop herself. It was a short kiss and Ruth found herself pulling back just as quickly as she had leaned in.

"You're just a bee charmer, Idgie Threadgoode. A silly bee charmer."

They had laughed together the whole night, taking touches and giving them away freely. They talked some, but mostly they just sat under the stars until the moon had gone to sleep and the sun began to wake. Waiting.

"Here," Idgie breathed finally, pointing to the first rays of light that broke over the horizon. Ruth had moved to sit between the blonde's legs sometime between the night. She lifted her head from Idgies chest and followed her direction.

"Watch." She heard whispered into her ear.

As the sun rose from it's slumber the sky was filled with the most beautiful colours Ruth had ever laid eyes upon. Light purples and blues brushed across the sky, oranges and light reds swirled together behind the clouds and golden sunlight slowly began to spill over the hill. The light moved over the field and the world erupted in life. Suddenly, the trees were greener than Ruth had ever seen. Even the grass and the wheat field across the way looked vibrant in the morning sun. The valley below sparkled as the suns rays glistened off of the fresh layer of dew. It was like diamonds.

Ruth's breath had caught at the sight.

"Idgie," she gasped, "I've never. Well, I've never seen.. anything quite like it.."

It had been almost inaudible. Ruth had barely heard it. Idgie had spoken so quietly that she had almost missed it. But as the words passed her ears, they engrained themselves in her heart. She knew she would take those words to Heaven with her.

Idgie just hugged her, shushing her attempt to reply. "Let's just look for a while, yeah?"

Ruth had never felt more alive as she watched the morning spring to life in front of her very eyes. She replayed Idgie's words in her head the entire time, "It reminds me of you.."

It's a sharp contrast to the way things are today. There aren't anymore quiet, tender moments for Ruth. Her heart hasn't skipped a beat since that day. Instead of giving her touches away with love, they are taken from her roughly and angrily.

This cracked, cloudy window is all that she has here. She sits every day and waits, remembering. Ruth sits here each day and prays. She stays for hours on end at this place, staring at the world on the other side of this glass.

Ruth moved her chair here the day her momma died. The same day she made her way to the post office and sent out her letter.

She sits here in anticipation, with a hope she had thought she'd lost.

She sits here waiting, watching, for her silly bee charmer. With her kind smile and warm hands, her sharp tongue and safe arms.

She waits for Idgie and her sky full of colour.

Ruth closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, but she's not worried. She doesn't mind waiting for this. Her bee charmer will come. She'll crack a smug grin and crook her head to the side and laugh. Idgie will take her away, and when she does.. Ruth knows that she'll never have to see the world through a pane of glass again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Share your thoughts with me, hit the review button below.<p> 


End file.
